131363-morning-coffee-98-taking-control-please-stand-by-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- I think they've actually been way more busy than normal, but most of the activity is on the PTR section down below :) | |} ---- ---- ---- There is a lot on the PTR forums true, but less of idle chatter I used to use to fill my day at work >.> | |} ---- To be honest, I had thought about starting Coffee DOWN THERE ... but knowing the way the Forum Gawds work, I'd be given five warning points and banned for daring such blasphemy. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Someone better tell Chillia then, because she found a new one! :lol: | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I have been "here" all along, just not been involved on the forums for a few weeks. When I started paying attention again, it was like The Regulars all just vanished. I still a few of the old hands like Khandi in other threads, but there are just too many old names that have gone by the wayside. It's only extra-noticeable here, because our little group was never the big to start with. | |} ---- I call hax! HAX! | |} ---- ---- It's not just you. They changed a lot of that in one of the recent patches and it's all but removed on the PTR/F2P version. There is a Challenge in Ellevar to spread the word, but it's skippable if it bugs you. Other than that, there is one very short quest where you have to "try and convert" some Lopp ... but the Lopp are smarter than that and don't fall for it. So really it's more of a slap at the Church than any meaningful attempt at "spreading the word." I understand what purpose the Church was supposed to serve. It was *supposed* to show that the Dominion were more structured and civilized than the Exiles - but really all it did was disenfranchise players who otherwise would have played Dominion - but due to some real-life issues, they can't seem to see past it, like it's a REAL religion being forced on them or something. I dunno, as a non-religious person, that part just kind of rolled off me. Regardless, the Church is now downplayed a LOT and it's only going to get less important after the F2P transition. | |} ---- It's not just you. That's a huge part of why I couldn't get myself to play Dommie, either. I can't speak for everyone, but some of us have had such bad experiences with having religion forcibly crammed down our throats IRL that that kind of behavior in a game is...displeasing. I'm not religious myself, but there's a reason for that lol That said, I usually get very interested in religions in stories/books/games as long as I'm not the player who's supposed to be a devout follower of it, especially if I want to try to get into RP. | |} ---- ---- More like playing favorites. Not cool! If the people suffer, even mods should suffer! Sorry Chillia, fair is fair! | |} ---- ---- TORCHES!!! TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS!!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's pretty common. And I always find this very odd when someone brings it up. If a player is really morally bothered enough by the Vigilant Church to leave the Dominion forever, then they should have left when Mondo Zax tried to cure a bunch of brainwashed people with lethal radiation for the lulz, which happens just before you are introduced to the state religion. Or leave after the holographic simulations that dehumanize their enemies, or after the torture of a prisoner as a means of interrogation, or after seeing the prisoner camp in Whitevale, or after the atrocities commited against the other faction or the natives in general. Another reason for why I find this complain odd is that there isn't much down-the-throath-shoving of the Vigilant Church done at all to other races in game (besides calling them names, I mean). The Draken keep the Blood Covenants and their own gods, the Chua NPCs don't mention the Scions even when they are dressed as a Vigilant acolyte. The only actual shoving done was the Vigilant Declaration, which doesn't happen in game and is never cited as the reason for leaving the Dominion. Instead it's always something else and, often, harmless: kneeling in front of a holographic Scion, spreading the word without killing anyone, the churchesque aesthetic... that kind of thing. I mean, seriously: it seems that players are more offended at their characters being forced to be part of a religion than they are offended by being forced to be a murderer or a torturer. Edited September 8, 2015 by Ildur | |} ---- I have worked out reasons to try to login to live this week: * the carrot pet. gawd knows where that little rascal will be after they change challenges * dyes. run challenges out and about to get more dyes! who knows where those will be as well * get my existing characters off the ship. otherwise they get deleted... I had plenty deleted already *growl*... Been debating farming contracts and shiphands for certain things, but I'm too bitter to want to prepare for the worst (aka regearing). | |} ---- I made faces at the religion stuff in game and always kind of assumed my characters are really not into it, at best rolling their eyes at it. I was meh about playing a Cassian and in the end did NOT make a Cassian. I do think we are used to being murderers in video games... haha... but religion is something not often found in video games. There ARE people who complain that video games don't let them use diplomacy or sneaking instead of all this murdering... :D | |} ---- Well I'm certainly guilty of not keeping it going. Like a lot of people I've been spending most of my forum time over in the CBT forums. Some of what's going on there is pretty distressing. I know the last Breakfast thread I posted in some of that stress leaked out so I've been avoiding doing that again. These past few days have been super for my alts. Joined a raid working on Convergence on my slinger alt. I forget if we one shot it but when it went down it was a super clean kill. We ran through the minis. Ohmna took several tries but we eventually got her and then jumped into DS and took down the DS minis (and trash). A-yup, she's DS attuned before she's even seen X-89. :lol: Finally got her last AMP tier unlock, so two of my three raid attuned alts have full Abilities and AMPs. Almost have enough EG to buy her 3rd LAS for PvE healing, will have that tonight. Heh, her two LAS's are PvE DPS and PvP Healing. Got pulled into healing Vet STL and KV on Saturday.. in her PvP healset. Silvered both. Still need to rune out her PvE healset. I was levelling my warrior when some guildies wanted to run normal STL. I pulled in a couple people from WSRP and discovered that I was the only person with a tank spec. So yay, next new frontier for me :lol: I liked tanking in TOR and have been meaning to get into it here but haven't really had the time. Gotta say I'm liking warrior tanking far more than warrior dps. We got bronze even with me flash learning a new spec and somebody who's never seen STL before. I walked out of there with 1.5 levels, went in at 21.5 and ended up one turn-in shy of 23. Got to skip the freebot and ICI areas of Whitevale (win!). One Lopp wedding later and he's now 25 and change. Of course, now I'm torn. Was thinking of levelling my medic next but I'm sorta thinking I should work on my Warrior some more. Edited September 8, 2015 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- ---- ---- Really, though? Especially christian undertones are very often a topic in games, with the whole savior-complex most maincharacters tend to have. Apart from that, most fantasy games have, in one way or another, a strong religious component. World of Warcraft with the holy light, the earth mother, Elune, the elements, the Loa and a bunch of other things. Sure, it isn't exactly forced on you, but technically every Shaman, Paladin, Priest or Druid is part of a religious cult. And that's just the closest example to Wildstar that comes to mind. /edit: SInce I'm already spamming this thread - does anybody know if the region-lock will go away once the game becomes f2p? Would be interested in maybe moving to US servers, but I don't necessarily want to buy a second box... couldn't find anything about that in the FAQ, although I may have overlooked that. Edited September 9, 2015 by Wylf | |} ----